


I'll Make Him Pay For This

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel blames Dad, Amenadiel wishes he could take it all back, Angst, Blood, Brother Feels, Brothers, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt No Comfort, I had just finished watching Episode 6 and I am a mess, I'm continuing the series, Lucifer whump, Pain, Poor Amenadiel, Poor Lucifer, Spin-Off, Whump, and himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Still furious at Lucifer, an angry Amenadiel heads home after his visit to Uriel's grave. He never expected to get a message from Dad and he definitely never expected this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished watching Episode Six and I am a complete wreck. You thought it was going to get better? It's not. I can guarantee you that. I'll be taking some references and inspiration from tonight's episode and implement them into the one-shots but it's still a spin-off from Episode 5. Suffer with me!

Amenadiel had never been so angry, so furious, not just at their Father but also at Lucifer as he trudged up to the entrance that led to his apartment. After breaking down at Uriel’s grave which Lucifer had buried him in with his own two hands, Amenadiel swore vengeance against their Father and took his Mother’s words to heart.

Doesn’t mean he still wasn’t upset with Lucifer. Even if it had been a couple days since he last met the man.

In his grief and anger, he blamed Lucifer and had come to his penthouse beating him within an inch of his life. He didn’t care about the fact how Lucifer had simply accepted the blows without even defending himself or the pain and guilt in his dark orbs. All he saw was red.

By the end of it all, the penthouse was a mess and Lucifer was sprawled on the ground bruised and bleeding. He had then left, not wanting to be around the fallen archangel any longer, but not without imparting a few choice words of his own.

Thunder boomed above him, catching him by surprise. Looking up, he sees streaks of lightning flashing across the now grey sky and was suddenly pelted with rain. Fear struck his heart like a spear, knowing what the signs he was seeing could only mean.

Something horrible had happened. And he had a feeling it was Lucifer.

In the blink of an eye, Amenadiel ran as fast as he could straight for Lux. His wings were useless now and he cursed under his breath at his misfortune. If only he still had his wings, he would be at the penthouse in a second.

It took him twenty minutes to get to Lux and he thanked for small mercies that his stamina hadn’t changed a bit. Running past the entrance, past the crowds, and up to the elevator, Amenadiel swiftly punches the button.

Reaching the penthouse, he rushes out of the elevator only to freeze in his tracks when he sees Lucifer slumped limply on the couch with his head hanging down to his blood-soaked chest. Blood soaked his shirt, vest and his pants even the leather of the couch and had pooled at the bottom of the couch by his feet. He was so pale and from where he stood, he could hardly tell if his brother was still breathing or not.

“Lucifer?” He whispers, still in complete utter shock as his mind tried to process what he was seeing.

“LUCI!” He runs over to Lucifer’s side and takes his brother into his arms, cradling him close to his chest as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Fear, grief, anguish, and most of all guilt were running circles inside him and he could feel his eyes burn. His little brother was just so pale, so gaunt, and hardly breathing. He could barely feel a pulse.

 _“How did this happen?”_ Amenadiel thought frantically. That’s when he noticed the glint of metal held in Lucifer’s hand. His heart stopped when he saw Azrael’s blade held limply in his brother’s grip.

No. No no no no no NO! This wasn’t happening. Lucifer couldn’t have done such a thing! But the wound on his chest and the blade in his hand told him otherwise. Guilt hit him so hard like a sledgehammer, it left him breathless.

He remembered the guilt and pain in his brother’s eyes but he had chosen to ignore it and the words he spat to his brother’s face.

“Oh Father no.”  Amenadiel mumbled in disbelief.

Lucifer, in all his pain and suffering, had taken his words to heart. He had done the unthinkable all because of him. It was all his fault that he was now on the verge of losing another sibling of his. All his fault.

He quickly takes Lucifer’s phone that was laying on the glass table and quickly dials 911 then Mazikeen informing her of what had just happened. He barely heard Maze tell him that she was on her way, his attention all on Lucifer.

“Luci please hang on. Please. I can’t lose another sibling.” He cried, the tears now pouring down his cheeks in torrents just like the heavy downpour outside. He kicks himself for his part in Lucifer’s downward spiral and for driving him to commit suicide. If only he had stopped to just realize his brother was hurting just as much as he was then this wouldn’t have happened. Or this wouldn’t have happened if not for a certain missing deity.

He turns his gaze from Lucifer to the grey skies outside and glares at it banefully. If only his Father had intervened and just told them what needed to be done or stop Uriel from coming down to Earth, none of this would have happen.

_“I’ll make you pay for this, Father. I will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am kinda late by an hour but Happy Halloween guys!


End file.
